The Chain of Events
by Mislav
Summary: Set prior to the first movie. What were, really, Zep's mistakes? Did Jigsaw have a reason to include Amanda, Zep and Lawrence into his killer scheme?


**A/N: I don't own any of the "Saw" characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

 **Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

 **This story takes place during (well, prior to) the first movie, before Jigsaw abducted and almost murdered Amanda. It provides a reason for Amanda, Zep and Lawrence Gordon to all end up being involved in Jigsaw's scheme, and offers a further perspective into what Zep's sina and mistakes were. I know that this didn't happen, but I really felt sorry for those two characters and I think they really deserved love. This story is also pretty smutty and it contains a BDSM sex scene. You've been warned.**

Zep sighed upon exiting the hospital, finally dressed in his street clothes. He shivered as the cold night air rushed against his skin and hair. His legs and back were aching. He walked over to his car, unlocked it, and sat at the driver's seat with a tired sigh. He rubbed his eyes before pulling the key into an engine and twisting it. As he started the car, he put his seat belt on. He stepped on the gas pedal and carefully drove from the parking lot on to the road.

Every day was the same. The same shitty job, the same shitty apartment, the same shitty dope.

He needed and escape. He knew that wouldn't solve anything, but sometimes just forgetting was good enough. And there was still hope. Though that could be pretty annoying at times.

He was driving quite slowly. He had no other choice, since there was some sort of a traffic jam in that damn neighborhood every night, and his car was, well, a piece of junk. But it was still better than riding a bus. He sighed in frustration, glaring at the red traffic light, moving to a near by intersection once the light turned green and continuing to drive down the street.

Well, the good thing was... he wasn't going to his home that night. He wasn't going to spend the night in his shitty apartment.

He got immersed into those sweet thoughts, and as a result, he barely missed the destination. But there it was. That large brick building, that used to have a white facade. Zep smirked, glancing at the windows, before parking his car near by. He got out, locked all the doors, pocketed the car key, took a deep breath, and walked toward the door.

He quickly found her name on the interfon and pressed the button. She answered almost immediately. "Who is it?"

"Zep."

There was an excited sigh and a brief giggle before the answer. "Come on up."

The electrical buzzing sound was heard, and Zep instantly gripped the door knob and pulled the door open. He climbed up the two flights of stairs quickly, an energy suddenly rushing through his veins. He grinned upon reaching the apartment 5A and knocked on the door.

Within seconds, the door flew open. Amanda was there. The two exchanged a smile and Zep walked inside. Amanda immediately closed and locked the door.

"He isn't here, right?", Zep asked. He couldn't stand her roommate/friend/drug dealer.

"No", Amanda answered sheepishly. Zep looked her over and grinned. "Good girl", he commented, seeing that she was, once again, wearing what he had commanded her too.

They kissed, both of them gasping at the renewed feeling. They were kissing passionately, slowly moving towards the bedroom, their limbs trembling with desire. Zep leaned his body into Amanda's, making her moan, her back brushing against the bedroom door for a moment. With one of her hands resting at the back of Zep's neck, giving him goose bumps, Amanda used her free hand to open the bedroom door. They both moved inside, with Zep pushing the door closed with his foot, then swiftly locking it.

He pinned her down on the bed. Amanda gasped, spasms working from her toes to back. Zep looked her in the eyes. "Don't speak", he ordered. It came out much like a growl. "Except for a safe word, if needed. You don't get to cry out my name."

Amanda nodded, afraid to speak. Zep smirked, his eyes already roaming over her body. He gripped at the bottoms of her T-shirt, yanking it up over her head and thus off her sharply. Amanda moaned, feeling herself shudder. She noticed Zep staring at her tits.

In the next moment, his lips were against hers, and he moaned against her mouth, gently slipping his tongue inside, wrapping it around hers. Amanda felt warmth flush through her body. They were kissing passionately, their lips brushing up and down the others' in a delightful rhythm, their tongues dipping and exploring. In a moment of weakness, Amanda reached out, fingering the fabric of Zep's shirt, her fingertips pressing against the top button. She was stopped by a firm grip on her wrist and a gentle bite on her lower lip. She shivered, her hand aching, burning sensation going down her throat. Zep leaned his body into hers, breathing heavily, pushing his tongue deeper. Amanda whimpered, a jolt going down her pussy. Her body was tingling with sensations, her panties turning wet...

And then Zep moved away. She groaned, but his stern look put her in her place. Zep began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, casually, having no concern for Amanda's frustration. She licked her lips, her eyes drifting off to a bulge that was tenting Zep's pants. Zep eventually removed his shirt, fondled it neatly, and put it aside. Intentionally avoiding to make an eye contact with Amanda, he moved over to her and put his hands on her hips, making her shudder. He slowly undid a top button on her jeans, gently pulled the zipper down, and then pushed the blue material down to her ankles, his fingers brushing down her smooth skin teasingly. Amanda whimpered at the feeling of being exposed, she creamed her panties as Zep's warm breath bathed her legs, and arched her back up as Zep yanked the jeans off her and threw them in the corner. He put his feet on the bed and moved up, his crotch in front of Amanda's face.

"Play with it", he commanded, every word dripping with desire. Amanda didn't have to be told twice. She pressed her hands against Zep's hard on, rubbing his hard dick through his pants, and gently stroking his balls. She was aching for his throbbing erection in her tight wet pussy. Zep was moaning silently, his chest heaving in the process, his skin flushed. He undid his belt and a zipper, his hand brushing against Amanda's wrist.

"Stop." She pulled away, and he quickly removed his pants and underwear. Amanda licked her lips, eyes centered on Zep's erection. He was doing his best to remain calm, to keep her waiting, but it wasn't easy. Amanda smirked.

Zep climbed on top of Amanda, and they were locked in a passionate kiss again, their bodies leaning into each other's. Amanda gripped at Zep's shoulder, desperately pushing her pelvis against his crotch. Zep pulled her panties down, slowly leaning into her. The swollen head of his cock pressed against her moist folds and she shuddered. His tongue lapped against hers as his hard dick slipped inside her pussy. Pleasure instantly ripped through Amanda's muscles, warm spreading through her inner thighs, her warm walls tightening around Zep's shaft.

Zep kept thrusting in and put of Amanda, hard, every thrust making a shiver go up her back. His movements felt like fireworks for her. As he fucked her, he was fondling her breasts, making her heart thunder against her chest.

Orgasm shook Amanda hard, tingling sensations massaging at every inch of her body, a pool of wet juices dripping in between her legs. It didn't take long before Zep came too, pleasure taking over his senses as he cummed into Amanda.

He pulled away immediately afterward, lying on the bed next to her, both of them breathing heavily. Amanda picked up a few wet wipes from the bedside table and cleaned herself. She handed the few to Zep, who did the same.

Zep smirked. "Well, this was fun."

Amanda chuckled. "Better than coke, that."

Zep turned to lie on the side, looking her in the eyes. "You know... it doesn't have to be this way", he mused, gently brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Amanda blushed. "What way?", she whispered.

"Shitty apartment. In a shitty building in an even shittier neighborhood." He powers his voice. "Coke."

Amanda looked away, but remained close to him. "Lawrence Gordon... smug son of a bitch. A surgeon at the hospital where I work." He smirked. "I sometimes watch him... drive by his house. Rich guy. Barely ever at home. His wife and daughter don't spend much time there either. Poor family." He kissed her on the lips, and she shuddered. "It is just a matter of time."

It was the thought they were both happy to fall asleep to, blissfully unaware of a man in black cape, sitting in his car just outside the building, looking up at Amanda's apartment window.


End file.
